Rogue
In Demonic society, thievery has been noticed as a highly respected job since ancient times and as such the Rogue is held in high regards. Known as a traditional technical field, an expert rogue can steal things not only visible to the naked eye such as money and items, but they can also steal emotions as well as mindsets and memories. Thievery is so well known throughout the Netherworld that the Thieves Guild is the largest organization in the entire netherworld. Only those who have trained in the art of thievery can become a member of the thieves guild and follow the greatest Rogue in existence known as “The King of Thieves”. They possess many different gadgets and talents such as the Suction gloves that many “Cat Burglars” use to infiltrate areas, and the “UFO”’s that can be used to snatch items off of unwary demons or to yank people out of moving vehicles. Role: Rogues excel at moving about unseen and catching foes unaware, and tend to avoid head-to-head combat. Their varied skills and abilities allow them to be highly versatile, with great variations in expertise existing between different rogues. Most, however, excel in overcoming hindrances of all types, from unlocking doors and disarming traps to outwitting magical hazards and conning dull-witted opponents. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 hl (average 140 hl) Class Skills The rogue's class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Dex), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Firearms, Light) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Miscellaneous), Martial Knowledge (Blades, Light) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 8 + Int modifier. Table: Rogue ' Class Features' The following are class features of the rogue. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Rogues are proficient with Firearms (Light), and Bows, as well as Daggers, Throwing Daggers, and UFO’s. They are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Evilty: Thief Skills You Can steal using the Thief's hand at it's maximum potential. (See the Hand section in the equipment section for more details) Martial Techniques A Rogue gains a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A rogue can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high intelligence score in the same way a Wizard can with it's spells. Unlike with spells, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. Sneak Attack FYI Precision damage (such as that dealt by a rogues sneak attack ability, or damage done from a critical hit) applies to more creatures than it did in previous editions of the game. Some may balk at this but it can easily be imagined or explained as the attack having found a weak point in the undead's "body" (such as a zombies head) or even finding a crack or flaw in a constructs "body." This is a change from previous editions of the game! Immune to Critical Hits: • Aeons • Elementals • Incorporeal (unless using a ghost touch attack) creatures • Oozes • Proteans (50% ignore) • Swarms Immune to Precision Damage (like Sneak Attacks) • Elementals • Incorporeal (unless using a ghost touch attack) creatures • Oozes • Proteans (50% ignore) Immune to Flanking • Swarms If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The rogue's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike), a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Trapfinding A rogue adds 1/2 her level to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). A rogue can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. Evasion (Ex) At 2nd level and higher, a rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Rogue Talents As a rogue gains experience, she learns a number of talents that aid her and confound her foes. Starting at 2nd level, a rogue gains one rogue talent. She gains an additional rogue talent for every 2 levels of rogue attained after 2nd level. A rogue cannot select an individual talent more than once. Talents marked with an asterisk add effects to a rogue's sneak attack. Only one of these talents can be applied to an individual attack and the decision must be made before the attack roll is made. (A complete listing of rogue talents can be found here: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/rogue/rogue-talents) Advanced Talents At 10th level, and every two levels thereafter, a rogue can choose one of the following advanced talents in place of a rogue talent. (A complete listing of advanced rogue talents can be found here: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/rogue/rogue-talents/paizo---rogue-advanced-talents) Trap Sense (Ex) At 3rd level, a rogue gains an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise to +2 when the rogue reaches 6th level, to +3 when she reaches 9th level, to +4 when she reaches 12th level, to +5 at 15th, and to +6 at 18th level. Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Uncanny Dodge (Ex) Starting at 4th level, a rogue can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A rogue with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action (see Combat) against her. If a rogue already has uncanny dodge from a different class, she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex) A rogue of 8th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from another class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. Master Strike (Ex) Upon reaching 20th level, a rogue becomes incredibly deadly when dealing sneak attack damage. Each time the rogue deals sneak attack damage, she can choose one of the following three effects: The target can be... • put to sleep for 1d4 hours • paralyzed for 2d6 rounds, or • slain Regardless of the effect chosen, the target receives a Fortitude save to negate the additional effect. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the rogue's level + the rogue's Intelligence modifier. Once a creature has been the target of a master strike, regardless of whether or not the save is made, that creature is immune to that rogue's master strike for 24 hours. Creatures that are immune to sneak attack damage are also immune to this ability. = Rogue Archetypes = Prin-Burglar Strider saboteur = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Rogue Reincarnation